Yue's Secret
by Naoko
Summary: hey! I had to remove and reupload this stupid thing before i could update.but here it is.chapter two. you people are probably going to flame me for this but the story is a sm/ccs x-over now.sorry.it's was just too tempting of an idea to pass up!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichi'wa! I'm baaaaack! well anyway I'm finally putting one of my too many dumb stories on the net.(on moms prompting) well anyway. here goes nothing. please feed back need reviews to live.hell you can even flame me if you like.anything to improve my writing!  
  
Disclaimer don't own ccs.the wonderfully talented ladies at clamp do.*sniffs* if i did i certianly wouldn't be sitting here writing this.id probably be rolling in the dough.*laughs maniacally*this is the stuff that you tend to write,when on a sugar high.this is y/s fluff sap waff mush.you get my drift.and if you dont you must be very pathetic.and you have my symapthy.oh yeah angst moments in the beggining.pov changes between yue and Sakura.  
  
on with the show.  
  
P.S. The first chapter is narrator.the other chapters are all pov.^_^  
  
Chapter one: He loves me not......  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat on a parkbench crying."Why did he reject me.I can't be that bad....can I....?" She whispered to herself taking a long glance at the full moon.She started singing a song by Jo Dee Messina.it was a song called "on a wing and a prayer"  
  
  
  
"she sits in the dark quietly cursing  
  
him and this love while shes rehearsing  
  
every line that she's going to say  
  
when she walks away  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
looking back at her in the mirror is a stranger  
  
years that have passed how they seem to change her  
  
a woman once able to stand on her own  
  
searches for strength to move on  
  
on a wing and a prayer.  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
shes leaving tonight  
  
holding her heart in her hand  
  
somewhere out there  
  
shell find a love that will understand  
  
why she left there  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
she held on to mabye  
  
as long as she could  
  
knowing he wouldn't believing he would  
  
give her a single reason to stay  
  
to keep her from breaking away  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
she's leaving tonight  
  
holding her heart in her hand  
  
somewhere out there  
  
she knows that she'll find a love that will understand  
  
why she left there  
  
on a wing and a prayer  
  
somewhere out there she knows that she'll find  
  
a love that will understand  
  
why she left there on a wing and a prayer.  
  
oh why she left there on a wing and a prayer.  
  
She finished singing the song,an empty feeling was settling in her heart. Suddenly she felt a narrow hand on her shoulder.She turned around only to see a familiar face,"Yue-sama, what brings you out here?" she asked her guardian."I felt you in distress.And I heard you singing that song.I know that it's your favorite." She gave him a saddened look.One that was of loneliness."Mistress, what happened?" he asked giving her a concerned look."I admitted my feelings towards Sayoran to him.And h..he...he rejected me.  
  
Anger flashed in Yue's cold amythest colored eyes.'I am going to wring that little baka's neck the next time i see him.'he thought.He hated to see Sakura saddened like this.She had a kind heart and was nice to every one.Including himself. She had been his first friend. And now he was starting to realize that the love he had for the eighteen year old girl, was beyond friendship or brotherly. It was love.But he was scared as hell to admit it to Sakura, because she loved Sayoran. He sat down next to the sobbing teenager,wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She sobbed onto his shirt sleeve for at least another hour.  
  
"Yue-sama.why does he hate me?" She asked him still crying."Mis....Sakura-sama.I do not know. Mabye it has something to do with the fact that he and Meiling are engaged." he said quietly. The girl stopped crying and relaxed a little bit.And rested her head on his chest. This made him feel somewhat nervous. Yukito who was watching through Yue's eyes.and was feeling his emotions chuckled.  
  
' You love her Yue. Why won't you tell her?' Yukito said to Yue from the depths of his conciousness." Because I am not worthy of her love." Yue said sadly  
  
'Yue. You couldn't be more wrong in your entire life. Trust me. She likes you more than you think she does. And besides I'm perfectly ok with this. Even though touya is my love.Touya does not love me the same way that i love him. But Sakura has also grown on me. Just tell her....not at this time.When she's feeling a little better about Sayoran.And if you don't do it, i will. You deserve to be happy. Lonliness is a feeling that no one should ever feel. And you need her more than anything.She's the only one for you. Trust me.  
  
Yue was dumb founded. Not only was Yukito right. He hit the nail on it's head.  
  
Fine I'll tell her...later. he said snapping out of the trance that he seemed to be in.He noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep. He picked her up and held her close to him as he made his wings reappear and took off towards her house. He knocked on the door and a sleepy looking fujitaka answered the door." konnichi'wa Yue-san." fujitaka said openeing the door for the guardian."whats wrong with Sakura?" he asked. " She's ok.Sayoran turned her down and she spent the past coulple of hours talking to me.she fell asleep and I brought her home. I'll take her upstairs so she can go to sleep." Yue said heading for the stairs. He changed her into a pair of pyjamas and tucked her in. As he left her he kissed her forehead and said."Ashiteru,Sakura-chan" he brushed a hand against her face and left the room. "I've got a hunch that whatever happened.Somehow it was that chinese baka's fault." Touya said as Yue shut Sakura's bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Hai. Sayoran refused her proposal." That simple sentence was enough to majorly piss Touya off."I swear that he's going to pay for doing that to Sakura!" Touya said angrily " That was my same reaction.But it's to no avail.He's leaving Tokyo in the morning for Hong Kong." Yue sighed. " Mabye this was for the best. They just weren't destined to be together." He said. "I need to go home and get some sleep. I will probably speak to you tommorow. Sayonara Touya-san." Yue said walking downstairs and opening the door to leave. He whispered as he left " Sayonara, Sakura-chan,ashiteru."  
  
  
  
So what do you think? please review.pleezzzzz!!i need reviews to live.if i get ten in the next two days ill post the second chapter. 


	2. hello sailor senshi

Hola! Como estas usted? thanx all u people for reviewing.i know the song i used in the last chapter is really really lame.but hey.....im addicted to country music.and i couldnt think of anything else so.....dont shoot me.sorry for not updating.erm.....damn teachers. Ill be a freshman in high school next year and ive had exams up the wazoo.thanks to my evil test loving teachers.and i didnt have a computer for a while.i got a trojan virus.and it turned out to be a worm.and it ate all my files.luckily...i saved all my files on a disk before the virus ate everything.so ive been working or at least trying to work on my story.but i had writers block.then i got a job.that i dont get paid enough to do.Im a soda jerk at the local ice cream shop.and i have to put up with lots of very rude and impatient people. I know im just making excuses for not updating.but these things arent in my control.besides do you like having teachers,parents and your boss breathing down your neck...no i didnt think so.so to make up for my tardiness...this is going to be like a very long chapter.....i like reading long stories....so im going to assume that you like reading long stories........ones that actually have some reminecince of a plot line.this probably wont have much of one.but im trying....(Hey.im ony 14 people.what do you expect out of a girl that hates english.*erm....the subject.u know"Romeo o romeo.where for art thy romeo.refuse thy father and deny thy name.* yadda yadda.dat english class. u know the kind with the evil teacher that will remain unnamed(Coughcoughcook-senseicoughcough) ok that isnt unnamed but still.......  
  
o yeah......im really pissed about something else too......my band sort of broke up.tensions between members and erm........my friends mum had a party and a bunch of her drunk friends trashed our practice area.(A.K.A da garage) and destroyed beyond repair my fiddle, mandolin, our drums, my acoustic guitar, all of the sound equipment.and the microphones were totally destroyed.  
  
  
  
Heh as u can probably tell..........im a little too fond of the lil........'s  
  
oh yeah.im so happy.......only......................9 more days of that hellish tourture chamber they call middle school....damn....wait......hold it.........shit.....next years going to be even worse.........hello.duh.......freshman....bottom of the senority totem pole...........which means cause im a shrimp........im going to be chopped liver....um if you have ever saw sailor moon......my school abilities resmble that of usagi (from SM).i think im a cross between her and sakura......... tardiness is something im good at.u dont wanna see my grades...........scary man.........they are pretty bad.........  
  
  
  
poor me......(damn it naoko. dont start singing that annoying song by trick pony!)  
  
Er the reason why it annoys me so much. The local radio station(B-93) plays it too much......  
  
P.S.S I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.I just bought Rascal Flatts new CD and Im in love with it.(not litteraly. but its just soo good!!! like I said. Im obsessed with country music. And I love bluegrass too.And they're a mixture of both so Im happy as hell with this one!)oh yeah......iv'e decided to turn this into a x-over! ccs/sm.so if you dont like...dont read.  
  
  
  
  
  
ok i had better start writing the fic now....cause im getting several evil looking glares headed from the fanfic readers there in the audience.......^_^* heh sorry for the authors notes being so long.  
  
PS: dont criticize me for my bad spelling.cause i dont usually proofread my story that well. im pretty simple......so if you cant figure out what something is supposed to mean.....tell me about it when you review.ill tell you what you what you wanted to know when read my reviews.K?  
  
Oh and cuteness...this chapter is dedicated to you.thanx for reminding me to write down my ideas!!!  
  
  
  
if you want a disclaimer here it is  
  
i dont own cardcaptor sakura.that is owned by the talented goddesses of clamp.I dont own sailor moon either.that is the respective property of Naoko Takeuchi,Dic, and cloverway.and I wish that they'd show the sailor stars here in the U.S.  
  
  
  
chapter two......jealousy  
  
  
  
  
  
It was somewhere around 2:30 in the morning, And Sayoran Li's concience was catching up to him. He tossed and turned in bed....... but his concience refused to allow him to sleep.  
  
"Argh! why did i have to open my big mouth!" he said punching the matress. And rolling over again for the bazzillionth time that night. He gave a second thought about calling Sakura and groveling unmercillessly for forgiveness. But he tossed that thought away as quickly as it came."No that wont work." he grumbled, as he remembered meling.His fiancee..... but still, even when people got around Sakura, especially people of the male gender, This included Yukito, he got this little evil twinge feeling.One that nagged at him constantly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Yue sat on the roof of Yukito's small house. Yukito's "Grandparents" were out of town. actually they never existed. But the two of them just kept up the excuse so people didn't get suspicious about him living there."Sayoran....I know that you didn't leave town.And I know that your not going anywhere soon.....and that Sakura covered up for you.....so me and her brother don't kill you just for the sheer enjoyment of doing it.....Hurt her again...You wont live to see another sunrise." he said darkly glaring. He made sure that Sayoran got the message.  
  
back at Li's apartment  
  
  
  
" Sayoran....I know that you didn't leave town.And I know that your not going anywhere soon.....and that Sakura covered up for you.....so me and her brother don't just kill you for the sheer enjoyment of doing it.....Hurt her again...you wont live to see another sunrise." Sayoran jolted up in alarm. He knew exactly who the owner of that voice was. Because He was around him enough to know. He was the only one he knew with a voice that creepy when he was pissed off.And he had only heard that tone of voice directed at one person in perticular.But that was almost eight years ago.When they had fought with eriol...... Sayoran in his shock was only able to utter his name......Yue.  
  
sakura's house.  
  
"Touya.....Don't you think that Yue-san acted just a little odd when he brought sakura home.I dunno...... He sounded, to me anyway angry more or less. He hardly displays any sort of emotion whatsoever." fujitaka said reaching for his glass of tea.  
  
"Now that you did mention it.....he was acting a little odd. He normally wears that"Perfect soldier" facade. You know The Heero Yuy mask."  
  
"You watch too much anime. But you do have a point."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days he just gets pissed at our incessant rambling and draws a gun saying "omae o korousu."(sp?) Touya said chuckling at the comment.  
  
"like I said, You watch way too much anime." fujitaka said shaking his head  
  
"Well anyway.......When are exams for your class......?" Touya asked trying to worm an answer out of his father....who was the history professor at his college  
  
"Like i'm going to tell you..Your a student..and my son.I can get in a lot of trouble if i let you study too far ahead of time......"  
  
"Outo-san?" He said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Urusei." he said  
  
  
  
Yukito's house........  
  
"Damn! Argh! stupid cords!" Yue grumbled as he tripped over the Phone cord as he stumbled inside, to go to sleep.Yukito's computer cord was in the middle of the hallway.......hooked up to his laptop,because he had been working on a thesis paper for his literature class. Yue was intent on staying in true form until the morning. Because he didn't feel like changing back.....and was in a lazy mood.  
  
  
  
"You know. Cussing doesn't make a good impression on people." A familiar deep voice said."What do you want Eriol?" he said.vainly trying to untangle his leg from the phone cord that had somehow wound itself around his leg."Need a hand?" Eriol asked offering his hand to the tangled guardian. "thank you." he curtly said, standing up. "so what do you want. Sneaking up on me in the middle of the night? Hmm? thats what I would love to know." he said leaning on the back of the couch.  
  
"Advice." Eriol said flatly. avoiding Yue's scrutinizing stare.  
  
"For what? The great clow's incarnation needs advice from his former still slightly peeved moon guardian. Now this is priceless. i gotta get this on tape." he snickered  
  
"I didn't come here to listen to your sarcasm Yue." he said with a loud yawn.  
  
"so then.what do you want advice on?" he asked  
  
"Well.do you know how to.......to..."  
  
"To what? spit it out clow!" he said knowing that this would irritate the incarnation.  
  
"I'm not clow." Eriol said shooting the smirking guardian a look.  
  
"well to....i want to know if you have any advice for well.dating." Eriol said...his normally pale skin turning a bright shade of fire hydrant red.  
  
"You.....*snicker* want my advice*chokes out in uncontrollable fit of laughter*about dating! Have you lost it?" he said through laughing fits.  
  
"well.yes." he said  
  
Yue looked at him and still snickering said."Your talking to someone who barely gets out to stretch his wings, about dating.Hell, I dont have a bloody clue........Ive never had to take anyone out on a date." he said  
  
"Well. Im sorry for bothering you." Eriol said.still embarrased.  
  
"I dont care. I needed a good laugh." Yue said flashing Eriol a smile, revealing two rows of incredibly straight.Very white teeth.  
  
"Well at least this visit was good for something." eriol said  
  
"Thanks. But the next time you need advice about something....make sure that i might know what you need to know." he said.  
  
"I'll try to remember that.Oyasumi nasai Yue-san. Arigato anyways." Eriol said making for the back door.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Eriol-kun." Yue said as the dark haired teenager started to walk out the door of the house. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.  
  
"By the way. Senior baccalaureate is on sunday night. Sakura has a speech prepared. And she called me earlier today, and asked me to ask you if you wanted to go. Graduation is next friday.on the 24th." he said  
  
"Yeah. I'll go.But what about Yukito.You forget.....when i'm in my true form he really doesn't know whats going on unless i directly tell him.or he figures it out by my emotions." Yue said."And I'm pretty sure that he wants to see this for himself as much as I do." Yue said.  
  
"I think that I can fix that. Come over to my house tommorow morning.i'll see what I can dig up out of clows spell books.I think that he made a separation spell, just for this purpose." Eriol said. "I can't remember if he did or not.He never had the greatest memory."  
  
"Well then.I'll probably be over about 10:00 tommorow morning. Are spinel and Ruby awake by then.or are they late sleepers like Sakura?" Yue asked  
  
"Spinel always gets up early. Ruby...on the other hand.Is rarely up before noon."  
  
"phew! Thats a relief. I swear.The next time she gets in my face...im going to clock her."  
  
"At least you don't live with her. I know I made her to be your opposite.....but I didn't mean for the spell to make her that different." Eriol muttered.  
  
"Well.no one said that you are perfect. No one is.It's a simple fact of life."  
  
"No one said that I had to play god either. And guess what. Thats exactly what I did. When I created all of you. One could say I was tempting fate."  
  
"And I'm glad that you did it. Other wise. Me, Kero, and the cards wouldn't have existed." Yue said  
  
"aww come on. Dont get all sentimental on me here." Eriol said.  
  
"Who said I was being sentimental?" Yue asked with a small smile crossing his face.  
  
"Well. I'd better get going.......so I can find that for you." Eriol said  
  
"Sayonara." Yue said, as the teenager shut the door behind him  
  
"I can't believe that It's already been eight years since the final judgement.......When Sakura was just 11 years old. A mere 5th grader. And now.......She's a senior in high school, getting ready to graduate.......Wow....If she moves away....it's going to be quite lonely around here." he muttered. Walking to Yukito's bedroom, he willed his wings to disappear.and he crawled undrneath the several sheets and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Next morning  
  
"come on! Answer the door.People are giving me strange looks!" Yue grumbled, pressing the call button on the side paneling next to the front door of Eriols mansion.  
  
A british accented voice yelled."Who is it!"  
  
"Me you idiot! Damn it Spinel. Let me in. Iv'e only pressed the call Button sixteen times.and Yelled into the intercom. at the top of my lungs."  
  
"Fine then....geez touchy." he said unlocking the door.Yue let himself in.  
  
"wheres eriol?" he asked  
  
"Library." spinel drawled."Just be quiet.The Library is next to the demons bedroom.Do me a life lengthening favor.Dont wake her up."  
  
"like I want the devils incarnate latched onto my neck like some sort of leech....no thanks." Yue said heading up the stair case.  
  
Yue found his way to the library from memory. and knocked on the closed door.  
  
"hey! are you awake in there?" Yue asked through the heavy wooden door.  
  
"yeah. Come in. I found It."  
  
Yue walked into the large library.It had practically doubled in size since he had lived there.  
  
"I see that you did some re-modeling in here."  
  
"had to.when I moved back in here....the spell that had been placed by clow originally to keep the grounds in stasis had worn off. and there was extensive damage to some parts of the house, caused by kids no less, broken windows, Termite ridden furniture, rotted foundation......We had to call in a whole remodeling crew. And to re-do this old house. it cost me a LOT of money. All I know...Is that I'm still paying off the loan." Eriol groaned.  
  
Yue laughed." so did you find it? Or did you Just stay up all night for the hell of it?" Yue asked  
  
"no I found it.....But, it's written in shorthand english.And clow never had very good handwriting. so basically, I can barely read it."  
  
"Ill read it off for you. I was the only one who could read his handwriting. Because my handwriting, isn't much better. I swear I should've been a doctor.My handwriting is rotten enough." Yue said, looking at the thick, heavy book on eriols desk. Along with the several crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor surrounding the desk.  
  
  
  
"Uh whats with the mess?" Yue asked  
  
"I have to write my final paper for my english class.and The requirement is it has to be at least sixteen pages in length.about roughly.....10,000 words or so.and im only at about three hundred."  
  
"So basically rejects."  
  
"yep."  
  
"Ok lets decipher this thing.so I can go pick sakura up from school. It's my turn, since her car is out of commission, well it's yukito's turn, but i think that Ill surprise her and show up there myself." Yue said  
  
"so I take it you have a thing for Your mistress....?" eriol asked.  
  
"N....n..no!!! thats not what I meant!!''  
  
'yes thats exactly what you meant! liar!' Yukito hissed  
  
'No shit sherlock. I just don't want him to.....'  
  
"Liar." Eriol said looking at the poor man in interest  
  
"What? Im not lying!" Yue said, regaining his composure.  
  
"I saw it in your eyes. You pride your self on being so emotionless, but your eyes sure give you away. I read that Look in them like a book.Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her. I'll leave that to you." he said slyly  
  
"Eriol what are you planning in that thick skull of yours?" Yue asked, nervous of the creepy smile that was making it's way across eriols features.  
  
"Nothing......not of your concern anyway." he said.  
  
"Well let me se the stupid book, so i can decipher it for you.so I can go on my merry little way." Yue said rather impatiently.  
  
three and a half hours later.....................  
  
"Finally! Finished!" Yue said wiping his face off. and standing up. stretching his tired limbs. And shaking his now cramped right hand.  
  
"You ready to do this?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Ok. I need you to start the transformation back to yukito. This spell will start to effect the two of you about halfway through, The inital transformation will stop midway, and the inital result will leave you and him separate. He will take on some of your power because he is still a part of you, whether you think that or not. You will lose no ability or power. He will just aquire some of it, sort of like a compensation for the part of himself that he's lost."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yue said while he relayed this to Yukito.  
  
'Finally!!!!' was Yukito's reply  
  
Yue did as was told. Eriol took out his staff and started twirling it. then he said "I call upon the powers of the darknest night. The sun of heaven and the star's might. By the power of the moon that makes you whole, I separate one to make two souls. What once was one and bound to each other, shall walk the earth as another."  
  
The next thing the two of them knew, they were seperated. Yukito was a little taken aback, by the sight of The moon guardian. never have gotten to see him for himself.  
  
Suddenly the Young man felt something Weird on his back. and he felt... different.  
  
"What in the hell?" He asked. Just then Ruby decided to waltz in, nightgown clad and only half awake.  
  
"gyahh!!! What in the hell Is going on.Am I seeing things? Yue over there and a wing clad Yukito over here. someone pinch me!" she muttered looking at eriol for an explanation.  
  
"I know that your responsible Eriol! WHAT DID YOU DO!" she Shreiked.  
  
"Oww! Go easy on the Eardrums Akizuki! Jesus! You coulda swore that there was a real emergency going on here!" Yukito said taking his fingers out of his ears.  
  
"All I did was seperate them you idiot!" he said. then spinel moseyed in, and just said."i dont want to know. and Fujitaka called, he wants you to call him back master."  
  
"thanks. and another thing, if you don't stop calling me master im going to let Ruby force feed you sugar for a month straight." he said flatly.  
  
Yukito broke the following silence. "OK this definitely qualifies as wierd, Why do I have Identical powers to Yue?" he asked  
  
"well since you are no longer Joined into one body, You have to compensate for what you lost, so therefore You now have the same capabilities as he does, meaning, he's going to have to teach you to use them." Eriol said  
  
(A/N Ok this would be a good place to put one. I know that Both Yue and Yukito are waaay out of character. Thats the way that they are in order for this story to work. sorry minna!)  
  
"Fine by me. arigato Eriol. for doing this, it means a lot to the both of us." yukito said bowing.  
  
"No problema! Just ring me if you need anything! I got to finish my thesis for my school paper so Ciao!!" he said.as the two walked out of the library, equally amused.  
  
"How do you get these things to uh disappear....I think that these are a little too noticible in broad daylight." he said, still not quite used to the idea of having the ability to fly and ect....  
  
"concentrate, They'll go away. you got to do the same thing if you want them back." Yue explained to the very confused Yukito Tsukishiro as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Arigato." he muttered. feeling stupid he did what he was instructed to do.and to his amazement it worked.  
  
"I assume that you want to go home right?" Yue said."Ill drive you. That way you can work on your paper, and Ill go Pick sakura up from school."  
  
"Yeah. I should really finish that. Or Kojimishiro-sensei is going to have my head.  
  
By the way.... Did you happen to check the answering machine last night, cause someone was supposed to call me." Yukito asked.  
  
"no. I didn't get the chance. gomen!" Yue said scratching his head and laughing.  
  
"Oh Ok. I hope to god that that Amagisaki and Kento didn't call.Cause they'll be Flying, no not litterally, over to the house after school. They will probably drag Poor tenchi and sakuya over there with them."  
  
"Sakura and whom?" Yue said, several thoughts rolling through his brain.  
  
"Not Sakura.baka. I said Sakuya. Sakuya Kojimishiro, Kojimishiro-sensei's neice. and Her boyfriend Tenchi Masaki. He works in Kento's grandfathers shrine on the other side of town." Yukito said, Looking up at Yue's slightly embarrased expression.  
  
"Thanks for the clarification...." Yue said.flatly.  
  
"Anytime!" Yukito cheerfully said  
  
twenty minutes later.......  
  
"What's on the radio?" Yukito asked as he flipped through various stations. Until he got to one That wasnt playing commercials.  
  
"what's this?" Yue asked.  
  
" It's in english.....I dont recognize the music style. Sounds kind of like bluegrass, and pop."  
  
"it's country-western. Hey. I like this.....not a ton of swearing. and the tune to this is kind of catchy.turn it up." Yue said, stopping at a light.  
  
"how many different instruments can i identify.....i hear some acoustic guitar, electric guitar, mandolin, fiddle,.......drums........and theres one more in here that i dont recognize." Yue said.  
  
Yukito creased his eye brows in thought  
  
"I think it's a steel guitar. You sure named a lot of those off."  
  
"Ah You forget.........Tomoyo's got a band....Actually I think this is her band singing this."  
  
"what is thier band called ?"  
  
"well,she said that its called two of hearts."  
  
"Ok. what Kind of music do they play. I haven't seen tomoyo since her and Sakura were juniors."  
  
"they play country western. she's going to the CMA's in the U.S In a few weeks, to play one of the songs Off of the cd they just recorded. I cant remember which one though. I'll have to ask.It seems that the song that they put on that single, went platinum overseas. So they were invited to play at the cma awards."  
  
suddenly the dj came on the air  
  
"this is conrad, with another 20 in a row coming up right now. remember caller 20 you get two tickets to B-93 birthday bash on july 15th! And dont forget, rascal flatts is playing with toby keith at the fairgrounds on september 11th when i come back ill have more information regarding that. heres the next hit off of rascal flatts' self titled album."  
  
the dj goes off the air and a jingle plays  
  
"nobody plays more country, than B-93!"  
  
(A/N....Uh..i couldnt think of anything.so I used my Own local country station for this.I just got over having massive writers block and theres still remnants of that here.so dont flame me!!!~_~ lemme tell ya' writers block sucks!)  
  
song begins  
  
  
  
(percussion, acoustic guitar and mandolin intro)  
  
  
  
Before We met I was free,  
  
I never had to worry about anyone but me,  
  
Now that boy is gone and in his place,  
  
is a man who needs to hold you night and day,  
  
so if i stumble, if i fall,  
  
forgive me, im just learning as i go along  
  
  
  
See me through  
  
(see me through)  
  
See me through  
  
this aching heart has come so far  
  
to be with you  
  
(see me through)  
  
see me through  
  
with angel eyes,  
  
just look inside  
  
at all this love  
  
i never want to lose  
  
see me through  
  
I know sometimes i let you down  
  
But im still getting used to havin' you around  
  
and if i ever make you cry  
  
there's nothing i wont do to make things right  
  
im not perfect thats for sure  
  
a little time is all im asking for  
  
See me through  
  
(see me through)  
  
see me through  
  
this aching heart has come so far  
  
to be with you  
  
(see me through)  
  
see me through  
  
with angel eyes  
  
just look inside  
  
See me through  
  
this mask I wear  
  
well i'm almost there,  
  
you know i care  
  
I am the man you always thought you knew  
  
See me through  
  
(see me through)  
  
see me through  
  
this aching heart  
  
has come so far  
  
to be with you  
  
(see me through)  
  
see me through  
  
with angel eyes  
  
just look inside  
  
at all this love  
  
i never want to lose  
  
see me through  
  
See me through  
  
yeah see me through  
  
oh see me through  
  
yeah yeah  
  
oooo,oooo,oooo  
  
see me through  
  
oh were almost there  
  
can't you see that  
  
i'm almost girl i'm almost there  
  
this mask I wear  
  
girl im almost there  
  
i'm almost there  
  
see me, see me through this mask I wear  
  
im almost there  
  
oooo,oooo,oooo, girl  
  
see me through, oh yeah  
  
(ad lib and fade)  
  
  
  
(yet anotherA/n here......I just bought the new rascal flatts cd. Ya know. with the song Im movin' on. Yea. and I fell in love with it. and I was dying to use this song in this chapter. so i couldnt resist temptation and did it.having lyric books help too.^_^ Ill be able to update more often come summer holidays.(which are only 5 days away!!Yay!!we get out on the third of june!!yay!!no more evil teachers for a month and a half!!)  
  
Yue decided that when he figured out where to get the cd. That he was going to buy it.  
  
"Hey....uh you ok in there. Hey Look at the road!!" Yukito yelled as Yue almost hit a tree with his car.  
  
"Quit daydreaming and watch the road. Before you wrap This thing around a tree!"Yukito yelled as the guardian snapped back into this plane of reality.  
  
Yue grumbled about something incoherently, under his breath. as they pulled up to the school, they saw Sakura and a few of her friends waiting at the end of the sidewalk. She looked at them in surprise, and at the fact that Yue was driving Yukito's prized possession. she said nothing to her oblivious friends."Hi guys! I hope that you plan on an explanation when we get home. But um, could you give Makoto and Hotaru here a lift back to our house. thier rides sort of ditched them.... and, It's Makoto's birthday today so I planned on spending the day with her."  
  
"Sure, hop in guys!" Yukito said before Yue could open his mouth to object. Yukito jabbed Yue in the ribs with his elbow and Almost inaudibly hissed" You want to get her attention right. well then....Be nice. I saw the look that you had in your eyes buddy, It's the same look that touya gives me when he doesnt want to do something. I may be naiieve But i'm not stupid."  
  
Yue rolled his eyes at Yukito, Who in return just smirked.  
  
Hotaru looked at makoto and said."Hm...I wonder what Usa-chan and rini and the guys are up to.I'm just hoping that there isnt some sort of emergency meeting that rei neglected to inform us about.other wise shes going to bite our heads off."  
  
"no kidding.i can picture it now. "Why werent you there! nag,nag,nag,nag,nag."  
  
makoto said, a smirk forming on her face.  
  
sakura and hotaru laughed. then in a low hiss makoto said right into hotaru's ear."I just hope to god nothing attacks.i really want to go sailor scout on my birthday." luckily no one was paying attention.  
  
about five minutes later they pulled up to yukitos house. yukito got out and said."See ya guys! And Yue...please watch the road.and dont trash my car."  
  
"hn." Yue grunted.throwing the car into gear and driving off.  
  
another five minutes passed before yue pulled into sakura's driveway.He was getting this feeling of foreboding.Something bad was going to happen.  
  
they walked inside and heard a loud scream come from upstairs.it was touya.  
  
"Get out of here! what do you want from me?!" he yelled.  
  
"what are you?!" he yelled.  
  
"Damn!! Makoto! Get ahold of luna and artemis and tell them where were at! NOW!and Ill get ahold of the starlights!" Hotaru said.  
  
she opened the cover on the watch that she was wearing, and yelled into it.  
  
"healer!! Answer me dammit!"  
  
A male voice came over the communicator."Yeah, what do you want saturn!"  
  
"Weve got another imposter senshi in my friends house.and She's about to take his crystal!! and if she finds us! Were next!"  
  
"Ill be right there.where are you?"  
  
"kinomoto-sensei's house!"  
  
"Bye.Healer out! Keep the thing buisy until Me and the other scouts can get there!"  
  
she shut her communicator off and grabbed her henshin stick out of her sub- space pocket.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!!" she yelled, throwing her arm upwards.  
  
in a bright purple falsh of light, the senshi of destruction and re-birth stood.makoto came back as sailor jupiter.Yue seeing that these girls were going to find out what was happening, made his wings re-appear and followed them.  
  
he blasted he locked door open. where he saw a young woman satnding over an wide ,blank eyed touya kinomoto, holding a crystal.  
  
"oh no!!this isnt good." makoto said.  
  
"Put it back!"  
  
"no. I have my orders!"  
  
"from who!"  
  
"sailor Galexia. Who else! I am sailor animate...."  
  
she was cut off by a loud yell of "mars flame sniper!" and a loud yell as a arrow pierced her back  
  
she dropped the crystal. Healer picked it up and returned it to touya.  
  
"How dare you take the name of a sailor scout, when the job of a sailor scout is to protect, not destroy!" uranus said kicking the imposter scout in the stomach.knocking her out.  
  
"Saturn do the honours." Neptune said.  
  
"silence wall!!" she yelled.A purple shield appeared around all those in the room, besides the enemy and Saturn herself.  
  
"saturn Glaive surprise!" she yelled spinning her Silence glaive and slashing it across the fake scouts body, disintegrating it.  
  
  
  
Yue looked on in amazement at the several people in the room.  
  
they looked at him amd gasped.  
  
Sakura was the first to break the silence."What in the world is going on here?" she asked.Looking up at her two friends for answers.  
  
"Theyre after the sailor crystals." maker said turning around.  
  
"sailor crystals?" she questioned  
  
"you and your brother are both sailor scouts. We should've tried to find you sooner.but....we thought that you should try to live normal lives...instead of being forced to fight." Luna said jumping onto the bed.  
  
"you talk?" sakura asked  
  
"Yep.we talk." artemis said.  
  
"But I see that your lives aren't as normal as we thought. I see you found the clow cards." she said.  
  
"luna......is that you?" Yue hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yes its me. who else would it be?" she said.  
  
"so....i didn't think that you'd all be reincarnated after the negaverse attacked the moon kingdom.and saturn destroyed it."  
  
"well I guess that you were wrong huh?" Artemis said playfully.  
  
"Hime." he said bowing when Sailor Moon came in late as always.  
  
"Huh?" she asked  
  
yue smiled.'clueless as always' he thought.  
  
"I suppose that you two want an explanation right?" mars asked touya and sakura.  
  
"That'd be appreciated." Touya said blinking.  
  
"Ok basically you and your sister are re-incarnations of the two most powerful sailor senshi In the universe.Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Sun."  
  
"ano...can you prove it?" touya asked.  
  
"Yes. Hey luna, bring those two henshin sticks over here."  
  
the cat pawed two objects over to the raven haired girl, in the red and white sailor fuku.  
  
"This is yours." rei said handing a Gold rimmed Sapphire colored crystal to Sakura.  
  
"And this belongs to you." she said handing a Gold colored henshin stick to Touya.  
  
"how do you use them?" Sakura asked.holding the Crystal in her hand  
  
"you hold it into the air and yell "Sapphire Crystal Power, Make Up!" and you yell "Sun Crystal power Make up."Mars said.  
  
"Wanna try this out?" Touya asked.  
  
"Do we have a Choice?" Sakura asked  
  
looking at the faces of the other scouts in the room and Yue who were all nodding thier heads Touya said "Guess not, lets do it!"  
  
"hai!"  
  
"Sapphire Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Sun Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
OK thats the end of chapter two. You will have to wait for the next chapter!!To see what the new scouts look like.Well most of you already know what Galexia looks like right? Well thats Sakura. So i dont have to des.....wait a minute...yes i do for all the poor unfortunate sould that havent read the manga or watched sailor stars on tv(that would be me. I have never saw sailor stars.cause those stupid cartoon network bozos canceled sailor moon at the end of Super S.Bakayaros. well anyway.ill get to that next chapter.......and there will be lots of sayoran Jealousy next chapter SilverStarlightAngel.And to all those who reviewed....Thank you!! And a special thank you goes to Cuteness for prompting me to get off my lazy ass and Update.(I had writers block too so that didnt help)  
  
thanks Guys!!  
  
  
  
R&R!!  
  
Naoko 


End file.
